Emmett's Movie Night
by Shinyduck
Summary: Emmett wants to watch a movie and forces the others to as well. Alice picks a nice soppy one. What could possibly go wrong? Rated T just to be safe and for later chapters coz im paranoid. My first fanfic so please review!
1. MOVIE NIGHT!

**Sorry for the short chapter. it gets better.**

**sadly i dont own twilight *sniff* BUT THAT DAY WILL COME! i hope...**

**

* * *

****BELLA'S POV**

"MOVIE NIGHT!!!" Emmett yelled, crashing into the living room. I heard something smash in the hallway and Esme sighed sadly. That must have been the third priceless object destroyed this week. I straightened up on the couch where Edward and I were watching CNN. Several vampires groaned simultaneously from upstairs. There never seemed to be a peaceful evening when I stayed at Edward's house.

"Come on come on come on!" Emmett screamed, jumping up and down manically with excitement. He suddenly disappeared, and Edward sighed. "He got dropped on his head a lot when he was a baby," he muttered to me. Emmett appeared again in the doorway carrying Carlisle and Esme in his arms. They looked very uncomfortable.

"Emmett, I don't..."

"SHHH!!!! Movie night!" Emmet dumped them on the sofa next to us. They sighed. Alice, Rosalie and Jasper flashed into the room before Emmett could get them too. Alice looked noticeably happier than everyone else. "Not again," Jasper moaned.

"Ok ok! 'Coz Ally poo hasn't complained yet, she gets to pick!" Emmett shouted even louder than before.

"Emmett, dear, we can hear you," Esme suggested, leaning forward. Carlisle put his hand on her shoulder with a grave expression and shook his head. "I wouldn't try, it's a lost cause."

Alice hopped up from Jasper's lap and clapped her hands. "Yay, I knew it! Don't worry; I've got the perfect thing!" I thought I heard her squeal with delight. I leaned closer to Edward. He put both his arms around me and stroked my hair. "I know, I know," he soothed. Alice skipped back in and handed the video tape to Emmett. He gave her a strange look, so I glanced over at the title. "_Love and Temptation,"_ I read out loud. Emmett was still staring. He didn't move. I wondered if vampires could go into shock. I'd ask Carlisle later.

"Come on Em, _you_ wanted movie night," Jasper reminded him, poking him in the leg to illustrate his point. Emmett snapped out of it and did a military salute, making me jump into Edward. _Um, ok..._

"Right!" he yelled. He was doing a lot of yelling tonight. He bent down and pulled out the video player plugged into the flat screen TV. Alice sat back down on the floor with Jasper while Emmett tried to turn it on. "It's not working!" Emmett cried in dismay. "NO!!! Work you damn machine!" he started pounding it with his fists.

"Emmett, Emmett! Try the remote."

"Oh. Right. Thanks Jazzy poo."

Jasper groaned loudly. "Help..."

"SHHH!!! It's starting!" As the credits started to come up on the screen, Emmett let out a final cry of excitement then threw himself at the sofa. I screamed loudly. After Edward heaved his brother off himself, Emmett snuggled himself in between him and Esme. Luckily, nothing else had broken. Except my nerve. I inched closer toward the side of the couch.

"Emmett, Esme is quite fond of the furniture," Edward pointed out. Emmett stuck his tongue out as classical music started to flow out of the TV screen.

"WAIT!!!!" he yelled. Again. Jasper put his fingers in his ears and glared at his brother. Oblivious, Emmett jumped up, almost flattening Alice and ran out of the room. After switching off every light in the house, he raced back in, picked up Rosalie and flopped back onto the sofa. He even managed to squeeze Rose between him and Edward. Edward growled.

"SHHH!" it's STARTING!" Emmett hissed.

"DON'T do that in my ear!" Rosalie hissed back at him.

"Sorry babe," Emmett grinned.

"Oh please, get a room!"Alice complained.

"SHHH! It's..."

"SHUT UP EMMETT!"


	2. Groaning, water and more shouting

**Hurray chapter 2!**

_

* * *

_

_The gravel crunched under the tires of the long white car as it drew up to the countryside manor. A fair-headed woman slowly stepped out of the car and gazed up at the huge house in wonder, as the man watched from the tower window..._

Edward yawned loudly. Emmett reached over and thumped him, staring intently at the screen at the same time. Edward leaned past me and glared at him. I pulled him back before they started fighting with me in between them.

"You know, I think I'm hungry. I'll be back in a minute..." I whispered, heaving myself up from the couch.

"Do you want me to give you a hand Bella?" Esme offered, glancing cautiously at her eldest son.

"No, I'll do it. Emmett's excitement is starting to make me feel ill," Jasper interrupted, standing up.

"Jasper, get out of the way! I can't see Helena!" Emmett snarled.

"Edward, is he alright?"

"Jazz, he gets hyper EVERY movie night. Plus, seven grizzly bears and... _time_ with Rosalie before doesn't really help."

"I AM TRYING TO WATCH THE MOVIE! Wait, I don't believe it! What's Sarah doing with Jonathon?"

"If I were you, I'd go now Bella," Carlisle suggested. I grabbed Edward's hand and tried to pull him up. He held up his other hand while he watched the screen.

"One minute, I just want to see who Rebecca's mysterious lover really is."

I groaned and stomped off to the kitchen by myself. It almost had the effect I wanted, but I tripped over the rug and stumbled out of the room. I heard a quiet laugh and glanced back to see if Edward had noticed and was coming to my rescue. I couldn't believe it. He was sat tensely on the edge of the sofa with his eyes fixed on the screen. I let out an angry huff and stropped off again as Alice yanked Jasper back down onto the floor. I remembered Emmett had turned off all the lights and stumbled around in the dark until I found the switch. I still managed to bash my knee on the doorway on the way. I found a packet of cookies in the cupboard and put them in a bowl. I was just about to head back into the 'home cinema' when Edward called, "Oh, Bella, while you're there, could you get Emmett a glass of water?"

"Oh, um, ok," I called back. I picked up a glass from the side, wondering what on earth it could be for, and filled it at the sink. I took all the stuff into the living room after turning the light off again. I almost tripped up in the dark again, but made it safely back to the sofa. I gave the glass to Emmett. He was... sobbing.

"It's just so sad! How could he do that to her?" He whimpered. "Even Edward's upset."

"Wait, no don't..." Emmett poured the glass of water over Edward's head, soaking me at the same time.

"There you go Eddie, have some tears."

"Emmett! Look what you've done you moron!" I shouted, trying to make my voice sound full of fury. I sounded out of breath.

"You sound out of breath Bella," Emmett commented, grinning like an idiot.

"Why didn't you see this coming?" I muttered to Edward.

"Sorry love, he was thinking about Rosalie to cover it up, and I really didn't want to go there." I watched the water dripping off his face. Emmett started sobbing again and poured the rest of the water on his own face. Rosalie gave him evils when it splashed onto her hair, then giggled when she saw my expression. Esme looked very concerned for her son's sanity.

"I'm going to get a towel," I grumbled.


	3. I live in a house of morons

**EDWARD'S POV**

_This movie sucks._

"Wait a minute Rosalie, I think he's going to propose to Julia," I interrupted.

"_Julia, you're the only person I want. I love you." _Rosalie groaned loudly.

"Where's Bella gone anyway?" Alice, Esme and Emmett shushed her angrily. "Fine," she growled. _Edward, where has your dearest Bella disappeared to? _

"Oh, I think she went upstairs to dry. But not now, I'm watching the movie."

"She probably got lost in Alice's bathroom. I'll leave you idiots to it. Emmett, get your legs off me!"

"Huh? Not now babe, I'm watching the movie." Rosalie hissed angrily and shouted several profanities in her head that I ignored. She shoved Emmett off herself causing him to crash to the floor and yell in surprise. Jasper shot to his feet like a cat that had had freezing cold water poured on it. Rosalie stormed out of the room, flicking her hair as she did. Typical.

Emmett couldn't see the screen and got ready to launch himself at Jazz. I gave her a warning look and Esme grabbed hold of his ear, pulling him back up onto the couch.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow," Emmett whined as she dragged him up. Alice got a firm grip on Jasper's wrist and yanked him viciously down again. Poor Jazz. Anyway, the movie! Damn it, I'd missed an entire two minutes.

**ROSALIE'S POV**

I can't believe these idiots. Even Carlisle. They're all completely insane. There had better not be a sequel to this movie. If there is, I will personally destroy every copy ever made. If Alice ever suggests watching that crap ever again, I will throw her off a mountain so tall it will take a week for her to reach the bottom. At least Edward's in love with someone with half a brain. Bella got out of that hell hole before the gooey rubbish started. I wish I'd thought of that.

I took a last glance into the room of lunatics. Edward looked pretty hooked. Carlisle had his arm around Esme but they both had really interested expressions. Oh _Please_. At least Jasper looked severely uncomfortable, though Alice was holding him down with all the strength in her tiny body.

Em was the worst. He was staring at the TV with really wide eyes. Like a deer at night when you're about to hit it with a jeep. I know what that looks like. I've done it. At one point, he was concentrating so hard he fell off the couch. I was laughing at his stupidity, but he shot back up like he'd been electrified. I live in a house of morons.

I trudged up the stairs and went into Alice's room, where I could hear Bella with a hairdryer. I wondered how hideous she looks in the morning. I'll try to find out in the morning.

Bella was sat in Alice's huge bathroom, wrapped in a towel and drying her hair. She didn't get _that_ wet did she? Then I noticed the large puddle on the floor and her grumpy expression. I decided not to ask.

Bella suddenly looked up into the mirror in front of her and screamed. I instinctively spun around, then realised she hadn't heard me come in.

"Oh, sorry," I muttered. "I couldn't take it down there anymore."

Bella nodded and switched off the hairdryer. "So what's happening in the movie now?

I flicked my hair over my shoulder out of habit. "I don't know; I was too busy trying not to be crushed by the love of my life."

"Do you know what happened to my cookies?"

Before I could answer, "No, why the hell would I? Go ask your boyfriend," I realised that I couldn't hear the buzz of the TV downstairs anymore. The strange silence was suddenly followed by one of the loudest crashes I'd ever heard. I looked at Bella, she was staring at me. Her warm brown eyes were wide with alarm.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" The shout came from the living room and almost burst my sensitive eardrums. _What the hell was going on down there?!_


	4. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**sorry it took so long to update i was stuck on a boat. sorry the chapters short, and sorry i keep apologising, but there will be more chapters! i just need to write them first...**

**ESME'S POV**

It was surprisingly peaceful. For once.

Alice was curled up with Jasper on the floor, and Edward and Emmett didn't seem bothered about Bella and Rosalie going off upstairs. I glanced over at Emmett again, quite worried that if he kept leaning forward like that he'd fall on the floor again. I rested my head on Carlisle's shoulder and he put his arm around me as the movie came to a crucial part.

Richard was about to propose to Louise, but she didn't know that he was cheating on her and just wanted the money from her inheritance. She was deeply in love with him but knew something was wrong. Her decision would ultimately and dramatically change the entire course of the story. Everyone in the room leant closer to the TV as evil Richard got down on one knee.

_Louise gave a small smile, her face full of emotion and began to speak. "Richard, I..."_

The picture froze, there was a small pop, the screen went fuzzy, then blank, and a column of black smoke slowly rose from the video player.

We all turned to look at Emmett.

He was sat there, staring. Just staring. We sat there watching him for an entire minute. He didn't blink once. I was starting to get worried.

I cautiously reached out with my hand. "Emmett..."

Before I could finish my sentence, Emmett disappeared, there was a gigantic crash and he was standing where the TV had previously been. I realised he had just thrown the entire set out of the window.

Edward stood up from the couch, holding up his hands. "Em..." he warned.

Emmett suddenly clenched his teeth, grabbed his t shirt and ripped it open, snarling. It reminded me of when I was fixing the table and the boys were watching something with a green man in it. It was called The Amazing Spalk or something.

Emmett threw back his head and roared, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" incredibly loudly, then launched himself out of the window. I winced when I heard him land in my favourite flowerbed.

I blinked.

Rosalie stormed into the room, took one look at the window and her missing husband and glared at all of us. "What the _hell_ just happened?!"

I heard Bella thumping down the stairs and glanced up as she ran panting through the door, caught her foot on something invisible and went sprawling across the floor. I was surprised when Edward didn't react and he kept gazing out of the window. I shot him a questioning look.

Edward swallowed. "I think Emmett's gone to find another video."

* * *


	5. I'm going to kill him

**BELLA'S POV**

I was scared. Emmett was on an emotional rampage.

I heaved myself up off the floor, checking I wasn't bleeding anywhere, and dusted myself off. I wasn't sure what to do. Everyone had frozen. Finally Alice coughed.

"Umm, we really _should_ go after him."

I crept over to Edward and put my arms around him. His eyes suddenly widened. "Duck!" He yelled. Everybody else threw themselves to the ground. Edward shoved me down; making me hit my head on the arm of the sofa. I realised that I was spending a lot of time on the floor today.

Before I could complain or even say ow, the entire house seemed to crash down around me. I screamed and Edward leant over me as shards of glass cascaded down. "Help," I whimpered. When things stopped smashing and falling on me, Edward slowly got up and I opened my eyes. I was slightly confused when I found I was under a load of branches and covered in leaves.

"Wow. He threw the entire tree across the river," Jasper muttered.

Esme stood up and pushed up her sleeves. "Oh I am going to _kill_ that boy when he gets back here."

I looked up. Half the house was missing. I looked down. Half the house was on the ground.

"Esme, unless we _do_ something, he's never going to get back here," Alice explained.

"I'll find him," Jasper sighed.

"Are you sure you'll be able to?" Carlisle asked. He looked quite worried.

"No problem. I just have to follow the trail of destruction."

"Right, well get out there before somebody _sees_ him."

"I just hope he doesn't get arrested again," Rosalie grumbled, folding her arms. I let out another quiet whimper as cold rain dripped onto my head. Esme let out a quiet sob for her antique carpets.

Edward turned to me. "Bella love, I'm going with Jasper to stop Emmett from destroying all of Washington and possibly Canada. You'll be okay with Esme, won't you?"

I sniffed and mumbled, "As long as it's not wet."

"Good. See you soon. Stay dry." He kissed my hair, and then disappeared. I looked at Alice, but she had her eyes closed. She opened them and they came back into focus as the vision finished.

She gave an evil chuckle. "Hehehe. Mike Newton's not going to sleep for a week."

* * *

**Please please review. More reviews = happy author = faster updates :)**


	6. Poor Mike

**Thanks for all the great reviews, keep them coming! Its all been helpful and really helps when writing! *hint hint* hope you all like the next chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**JASPER'S POV**

Why did I bother? Emmet truly was insane. It's a miracle he wasn't drowned at birth.

Edward let out a giggle as he ran next to me. I think it's an annoying habit he picked up from Bella. _Oh crap,_ I thought as we came out of the trees.

"My sentiments precisely," Edward muttered. We stopped as we came out of the trees into a clearing that hadn't existed earlier in the day. There were broken off tree stumps leading all the way to the road. I listened carefully, and could hear the sound of glass smashing about a mile away.

"So that's what Alice meant about Mike. This could be fun," Edward said, smiling evilly. I wasn't sure if he was going to break into an evil laugh. I decided not to wait and see.

"Is there something I should know about?" I asked suspiciously.

"You'll see." We started to run toward the blond-haired idiot's parent's store.

**MIKE NEWTON'S POV**

I was bored.

My shift finished like an hour ago but Mom wanted me to stay and tidy up the store for her. And now it was dark. Great.

I put the last box of thermal underwear on the shelf next to the insect repellent. I flicked off the lights and was about to go out the door when I remembered my jacket. I turned round and athletically swung myself over the counter. Unfortunately I forgot I left a box just beneath it. I landed in it and fell forward. I swore when a tin of baked beans dropped on my head.

I picked up my jacket and made for the door, but I stopped when I heard a sort of grumbling noise in the distance. I looked out the window feeling pretty confused. There wasn't a storm or anything.

Then I noticed a small black shape, heading this way. Fast. _Really_ fast.

I dived behind the counter as the shape smashed through the front of the store. I may have accidentally screamed. The... _thing_ looked almost like a bear. It suddenly whirled around, snarling. I thought it had seen me and I crouched down, pulling an empty sack over my head. The thing roared and I heard it smash through something else. I gulped. My parents were going to kill me.

Then I had a thought. I had to be a man. I yanked off the sack, took a deep breath and slowly started to get to my feet.

Something flew over my head, smashing against the wall. I screamed again and threw myself onto the floor. I thought I heard the thing _chuckle_. Then I remembered what I had to do.

I grabbed a walking stick that was lying on the floor next to me. I stood up, holding the stick in front of me. I was hoping this would work like it did in the Lord of the Rings movie. It was dark, so I hoped the thing wouldn't see me shaking. It slowly turned around.

Then in my best Gandalf impression, I thumped the stick down, and boomed in a deep voice, "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"

I waited, panting.

The thing just stood there. I started to feel nervous. I thought it was roaring again, but it suddenly starting laughing. It fell on the floor and was rolling around, booming with laughter. I dropped the stick. It was laughing so loudly the ceiling was actually beginning to shake. I backed away toward the door. It didn't notice, it was laughing so much.

I spun around, ready to run while the thing wasn't looking. I stopped dead when I saw two other shadows racing toward me, the same shapes as the huge scary thing laughing on the floor. I couldn't take it anymore.

I ran out of the store screaming.


	7. Oh

**again, thanks for the reviews, i live for the days when i come home and find some lovely new reviews! they really brighten up the boring school days, so please keep them coming! **

**

* * *

**

**EDWARD'S POV**

I always knew Mike Newton was a moron. This proved that theory.

I crouched lower behind the bush with Jasper as Mike ran past, still screaming his head off. It was louder than when Rosalie got mud in her hair. Well, when Jasper and Emmett convinced me to have a mud fight with them. Good times.

When Blondie was out of hearing distance, we burst out laughing. Jazz laughed so hard he fell over and started rolling around on the floor. "I can't believe he thought that would work!" he chuckled when he got himself under control.

"Well Emmett found it funny."

"Oh God I forgot about him. Okay, let's go."

We started sprinting toward Newton's, following the booming laughter. I stopped at the door and my mouth fell open. "Good God," I muttered.

"Holy Crap," Jasper skidded to a halt next to me. I could see Emmett still rolling around on the floor. Other than that, the store was just made up of shattered glass and crushed things that had been for sale. Even the door was missing. So was half the roof.

Emmett suddenly flashed to his feet, snarling. I held up my hands. "Em, calm down."

He growled and raced past us before I could grab him. I swore.

"Well, there goes plan A. Where's he going?"

"To the busiest place in town. If we don't catch him and calm him down, we're going to be in a hell of a lot of trouble."

"In that case, I'm leaving."

"Good idea."

**ROSALIE'S POV**

I can't believe it. Of all the men I could've spent eternity with, it had to be the one with anger issues who threw tantrums.

I sighed and glanced around the remains of the room. Alice had a freaky smile on her face, like she'd just vanquished the irritating child who kept thwarting her evil plans. I wasn't sure if she'd do an evil laugh, or recite the Team Rocket motto from Pokémon. Jasper had it memorized.

Esme was wrapping a huge towel around Bella who was shaking and looking like a half drowned lemming. I'd never be caught dead looking like that. Only a moron would. Speaking of morons, I had to stop peering at what everyone else was doing. They might think I actually _cared._

I turned my attention to a piece of glass on the floor to check on my reflection. I looked fabulous of course. When didn't I? Oh crap, I shouldn't have thought about that word. It brought back the painful memory of when Emmett and Jasper made Edward sing every High School Musical song ever made with them. Ugh, it still hurt to think about.

I distracted myself by gazing at my beauty, but I was interrupted by the little pixie I'm forced to call my sister. I scowled at her.

She did some strange groaning. "Oh, _hell._ Edward and Jazz better catch up to him fast."

Bella turned round, really resembling a lemming with her wide eyes and her shaking... everything. "W-w-w-w-w-w-hy-y-y-y-y?" She mumbled, her teeth chattering as she trembled. She looked really quite stupid. I should get a picture of this...

Alice interrupted me, _again._ "Otherwise Forks will just be a large crater and Washington will have no trees."

"Oh."


	8. Poor poor Mike

**I just had to put Mike back in, sorry for the cliffie but it should be worth it! I was in a strange mood so i wrote this, again, thanks for the reviews, plaese please keep them coming! thank you all for reading! :)**

* * *

**MIKE NEWTON'S POV**

I pulled my blanket closer and looked at the rainbow clock I'd had since I was 2. It was half nine, so it was my bed time half an hour ago. I took another sip of the hot chocolate mom gave me with marshmallows on top and snuggled into my bed, still trying not to think about the _thing._ Mom thought it must've been a bear, but I wasn't so sure. I mean, it _laughed_ at me. I shuddered.

To help me sleep, I started to fantasise about being an elf in Lord of the rings. I'd always wanted to be one. I thought about vanquishing the evil shadow _thing _with my all-powerful bow of destiny. Oh yeah. I began drifting off to sleep...

_When I looked up, it was dark in the forest. I bent down to the ground, my long hair falling down around me. I listened, hearing approaching footsteps. I stood to greet the other elves._

_"Lord Awesomelot, we bring grave tidings. The villages of the south and your second favourite castle of super-coolness have been destroyed by the shadow demon. This cannot continue my lord._

_I took a deep breath to make myself look bigger. "Brothers, so it shall not. I shall once and for all defeat this creature of darkness._

_"But my lord!" interrupted the ugliest elf, who looked like Eric. "It's far too dangerous! Only an elf of extreme awesome power could take down the shadow demon!"_

_"And that's me," I replied, and looked over to the love of my life, the only female elf among us. The beautiful Belladicia. I'd saved her half a century ago, from the clutches of the evil sorcerer Cullenidor. I would prove myself to her._

_As I turned to go, a dreadfully familiar roaring crashed into my elfin ears and the shadow demon itself charged through the trees straight toward me. I pulled out my sword of deadly deadliness. I drew it back to attack, but before I could, the demon stopped and laughed. I turned, but I was alone, my love __and her companions nowhere. The demon ran toward me, still laughing. Before I could stop myself, I was screaming all over again..._

I was still screaming as I woke up in bed, then mom was there hugging me.

"Oh, Mikey-Wikey, did you have a scary dream?" She stroked my head while I tried to stop tears from coming out my eyes. "Was it the big bear again sweetie?"

I nodded and she sighed. "We'll talk about it in the morning ok? Do you want to come in our bed?" I shook my head and sniffed. "Alright. Try to think nice things, like you're floating on a cloud. That usually works for you. Night sweetheart, lots of love," She walked out of the room.

"Night..." I mumbled as she went. I started lying down, but I stopped when I heard some sort of rumbling noise outside. I stood up and went to the window, opening the spotty curtains...


	9. Mike to the rescue!

**sorry for the short chapter, but i would like to give special thanks to my best friend in the world JasperWhitlock'sGirl for helping me with the first part of this chapter and she's been nagging me to do this so here it is! thank you! although i did say that at school...**

**enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**JASPER'S POV**

I was getting really bored of chasing Emmett. What he got up to in his spare time was definitely not my problem. Wait. What Emmett does in his spare time is just plain disgusting. That was a mental image I didn't need. I wanted to go home, or at least to what was left of it. I smiled grimly as I turned the corner following my brother's trail of destruction, which just seemed to get worse the further we went.

Esme would be distraught, but I hadn't stayed long enough to feel it. The last thing I needed right now was to randomly feel desperately sad about some furniture. Emmett would be in so much trouble when he finally came to his senses in the distant future, judging from the worsening damage that had been inflicted on the scenery. And all this over a video. A really crappy video.

I'd had no idea Alice even liked that kind of thing, it just was just so, well, sickly. And insanely boring. Edward, running just ahead of me, coughed pointedly. I sighed to myself. I'd forgotten he'd been just as hooked as the rest of them.

**MIKE'S POV**

There were three girls walking along the street, when suddenly a huge boulder flew past them. They screamed and ran. I decided to rescue them!

I opened the window and swung out. I was quite impressed with my non-painful landing in the flowerbed. "Don't worry, Mike is here!" I called in a deep voice. Damn, I forgot to make it rhyme like they do in Pokémon. Then I remembered I was still wearing my cuddly bear pyjamas. That was when the _thing_ appeared.

It was crashing up the street straight toward me. I cried out and flung myself into the hedge as it roared past. I slowly peeked over the top of the plants.

I sighed in relief because it was gone, but the road was ripped in half where it had been. I did some more shuddering.


	10. I don't want to calm down

**helloooo! thanks for the reviews, thats why im updating so fast! please please review if you havent and do it even if you have! sorry its short but theres still more to come!**

* * *

**EDWARD'S POV**

"Jasper, can you here that?"

"It sounds like Emmett is going to be grounded for several years."

"Yes, that's what I thought." We sped up as we sprinted further down the road. As we passed some houses on the left, I swore I saw Mike again, standing in a hedge in pyjamas with bears on. Weird.

"There!" Jasper shouted, pointing. I ducked as a tree flew over my head. It smashed into the house Mike had been standing outside of. He screamed and I chuckled.

I saw Emmett stop up ahead and slowly turn around. I skidded to a halt and Jasper ran into me. Emmett growled. I suddenly felt much calmer and realised Jasper was helping. Then he got excited when he thought of an idea.

"Ooo, can I make him feel high so he'll dance like a chicken and pass out?" He was grinning madly.

"No! Jasper, you know he can't physically go unconscious."

"That's why I wanted to try it," he mumbled.

"Emmett, please calm down," I pleaded. He groaned and sat down in the middle of the road. He folded his arms, letting out a big huff.

"I don't want to calm down," he muttered scowling. I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god," said Jasper. Emmett looked up at me with a face like a four year old who'd just been told Christmas was cancelled. I felt a strange impulse to hug him. I quickly shook that idea from my head. Hugging Emmett after what he did with Rosalie. Ugh, gross. Jasper looked as if he was thinking the same.

"Maybe we should take you home now Em?" I suggested. He looked at the ground and nodded sadly. I felt another wave of relief, probably from Jasper this time.

That was when I heard the sirens.


	11. Charlie!

***GASP* almost the end! i have to say a special thanks to Mrz Jacob Black for all the wonderful reviews and messages. Hurray for you! *round of applause from audience. someone at the back boos and is pelted with shoes* hehe moment of randomness there. please read REVIEW and most importantly enjoy the penultimate chapter!**

* * *

**CHARLIE'S POV**

I

t must've been about 9:45 when I got a phone call. Bells was staying at Edward's so I had the couch to myself while I watched the replay of the game from this afternoon. I wasn't too thrilled about being disturbed.

"Hello?" I grumbled.

"Chief Swan? It's urgent, we need you right away."

"What's up Phil?" I asked, heaving myself up.

"Well, there have been disturbances all the way along the freeway leading into town. Apparently, Newton's was vandalised earlier. The entire street's torn up!"

I belched. "I'm on my way to the station."

**EDWARD'S POV**

It didn't take long for the squad cars to arrive. It looked the entire police force of Forks was here. I gulped. Emmett shifted round on the ground to look at them.

"Charlie!" he yelled happily as Bella's father got out of the closest car.

"Oh, uh, Edward..." he mumbled, noticing me for the first time.

"Um, hi Charlie." Charlie was giving Emmett a funny look and scratching his head.

"Look, I'm gonna have to take you boys down to the station..."

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS AND GET DOWN ON THE GROUND!"

Charlie turned around to stare at the officer who'd jumped out of his car and was pointing a gun at Emmett.

"Ah, jeez Phil calm down," Charlie muttered. Phil looked bewildered and slowly dropped his gun. While Em wasn't looking, Charlie bent down and handcuffed him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Get it off get it off get it off get it oooooooooooff!" He yelled, running round in circles. I couldn't believe he hadn't realised he could just rip them off.

"Sorry, uh, Jasper, right?" Charlie asked

"Jasper! Uh no way! Jasper's all withdrawn and depressed.

"Shut up Emmett, I'm not depressed!"

"Just because you have no friends on Facebook!"

"Yes I do!"

"It doesn't count if they're all accounts you made yourself!"

"SHUT UP!"

I groaned. Charlie coughed. Just then, Carlisle's Mercedes drew up behind us and the rest of our family, and Bella, climbed out.

"Oh crap, not _again_," Rosalie moaned.

"Mommy!" Emmett shouted cheerfully, holding out his arms like he was going to get a hug. Esme gave him a strange look.

"Bells, are you alright?" Charlie asked anxiously when Bella got out of the car. He scowled at me.

"Oh, hi dad..." She mumbled.

"Um, Charlie, maybe if we make Emmett fix everything that he broke, and I mean _everything_," I emphasised, looking purposefully at Emmett, "then you can let us all go without any charges?"

"Yeah, the last time the trial lasted for months just because he couldn't remember what to say," Rosalie muttered. I glared at her.

"This has happened before?" Charlie asked sceptically.

"NO! Uh, what she means is, um... Ok I don't have anything. Pretty please Chief Swan?" Jasper begged. "I've got such a clean record," he whispered so Charlie couldn't hear. I chuckled.

"Well, uh, I suppose it could count as community service..."

"Yes! Community service! Perfect, I was so just about to say that!"

"Thank you for that Jasper."

"I was just trying to help..."

"Can you go help somewhere else? You're boring me to tears. And that's not easy to do."

"Shut up Emmett! Or I'll punch your manhood back to where it came from!" Emmett shut up.

"Well, sure, alright." Charlie said quickly, giving my brothers looks that questioned their sanity.

"Great he'll start tomorrow!" I said happily. "Ok, let's go home now."

"Um, Edward, we can't all fit in the car," Carlisle pointed out.

"Even better, Emmett can walk! Bella can sit on my lap. Alice can sit on Jazz, she'll fit."

"Works for me!" Jasper said. He gave Emmett a little wave. "Bye Em!"

"We got in the car and watched as Emmett trudged off sadly, still wearing the handcuffs.


	12. Epilogue

****

Gah! here it is, the end! as always, big thanks to JasperWhitlock'sGirl (my bestest buddy) and Mrz. Jacob Black (my wonderful fan, reviewer and generally great person!) im sooooo sad its come to the end but i hope you all like it. if you do, please review! hey that rhymes! enjoy, and i hope you have had as much fun reading this as i have writing it. *salutes* i bid you farewell! *sniff*

* * *

Epilogue

_The next night_

**BELLA'S POV**

"Alright I'm finished," Emmett panted as he walked through the front door. He flopped down on the sofa, almost crushing me in the process. I squeaked and accidentally jumped onto Edward. I blushed crimson when Emmett chuckled.

"Ugh, Em you stink." Edward complained.

"Hey, at least I'm not sweating." I inched further away from him. Esme marched in and stood with her hands on her hips. Emmett looked up and grinned. "Hello."

"Get up and get changed before you ruin my furniture!" She shrieked. Emmett huffed and went slowly upstairs.

He was back in a few seconds in a clean t shirt and jeans. He sat down again but I stayed out the way this time. Alice skipped down the stairs.

"Emmett!" She sang sweetly.

"What?" He questioned suspiciously.

"I have a surprise for you!"

"Oh god Alice no," Edward moaned. I was really feeling confused now. Then Alice pulled out a video from behind her back. Emmett actually squealed with delight. He ran off, and then appeared again dragging everyone else behind him. Esme, Carlisle and Jasper had very grave expressions. Rosalie just looked horrified. They all resumed their seating positions from last night while Alice put the video on.

"She bought a new video," Jasper whispered in disgust. "Why? _Why?"_

"Hey, this is like the last copy in the world and it took a long time to find –"

"A day," he corrected.

"Well, it was hard work. So shut up and watch." I was ashamed to notice that Edward looked excited and was leaning forward.

"Well at least this time it can't go horribly wrong," Carlisle said. Alice fast forwarded it to where they'd got to before. I was completely lost as to what was happening in the movie. I'd been drying myself.

_Louise gave a small smile, her face full of emotion and began to speak. "Richard, I..."_

The picture froze, there was a small pop, the screen went fuzzy, then blank, and a column of black smoke slowly rose from the video player. This time there was a strange meeping sound.

We all turned to the source of the meep. Seven pairs of eyes turned to Emmett.

He was gone.

There was a loud bang and a crash from across the river.

"Not _again,_" Rose groaned.

Alice scowled and folded her arms grumpily. "Next time, we're watching Finding Nemo.

**THE END!**


End file.
